


6ft Beneath Myself

by moneyofthemind



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan takes a trip, to discover what makes Sock so very… Sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

“Hey Sock?”

“Yeah?”

“Where did you live when you were… alive?”

With that one question, something changed. Sock had a blank look on his face. Like the question hadn’t quite registered in his mind yet. His brows slowly went down, in a look of puzzlement. “Why would you even be, you know, interested in that?”

Jonathan shrugged. The question had popped into his mind earlier that day, as he had stifled his laughter behind his hand during passing period. Sock had taken to following around one of the most popular kids in school, and was mimicking every move they made in an exaggerated motion, his face in a constant twist of hilarity. People were giving Jonathan weird looks, because to them, he was chuckling uncontrollably into the sleeve of his hoodie at nothing. Then it hit him.

‘Had Sock been like this when he was alive too?’

From there the question had floated about in his mind, gathering aspects as it tumbled about his his head, like cotton candy being twisted around a cone. After all his thinking, he had pulled out a single question.

‘Who was Sock?’ *

Now, don’t get him wrong, he knew the demon pretty well, but that was just it. He knew demon Sock. He hadn’t ever known him as a living, breathing kid, just like himself. He was a demon now, and any opportunity for that to happen was long gone. So instead, he decided to find out where Sock had come from, what made him so very, Sock.

“It wasn’t too far from here. Just a couple towns I think.”

That was all he said, escaping through the ceiling as he floated away. ‘Weird.’ He had never known the demon to say so little about something, especially since it was about him. Jonathan dropped it, knowing when he wouldn’t get anything more about it, but it never left his mind.


	2. Named

They had been sitting in Jonathan’s room when it happened. He had been at a desk, doing his ever growing pile of assignments from school, Sock lounging about on his bed, both of them making the most of this rare moment of silence.

“Greygrass.”

Jonathan’s head slowly pulled itself up from where he was hunched over a paper. Turning his head, he observed Sock on his bed. The demon was tracing shapes in the air, clearly trying to make it look like he didn’t care much for the name, and had he not been the only other one in the room, Jonathan would have questioned whether it was him that had spoken.

“What?”

“Greygrass. It’s the town that I lived in before… you know.”

Turning his head back to stare out a window situated above his desk. Nodding slightly, he mumbled, “Huh. Alright.” before returning to the problem he had been working out, while his mind whirred away. Sock smiled slightly, obviously relieved that there hadn’t been any follow up questions. Meanwhile, Jonathan’s mind was anywhere but his homework.

He lived in Riverwood which was, at most, about 30 miles from the town Sock had mentioned. He had been that close, that close to the kid-turned-demon for almost 15 years. And he had never known he was there. Jaw fixing itself in place, he pushed it out of his mind for now, and returned to his work, plan taking shape in between the different questions.


	3. On Our Way

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Packing.”

“What fooooor?”

“A trip.”

Sock pouted as he got the vague answers, none of them revealing anything about what was going on. “Well I hope you’re not planning on any R&R cause I’ll be there! Right by your side. Entire time. Always.” Sock said this with a steadily growing smile, last week’s conversation completely forgotten in light of these new events. Jonathan cracked a small smile. “That’s what I’m hoping.”

The smirk disappeared from Sock’s mouth as confusion took hold. Jonathan had always acted rather bothered when reminded of Sock’s constant presence. What had changed?

Jonathan zipped up his suitcase and hefted it down to the floor, popping up the retractable handle and grabbing hold. He looked back up at Sock. “You coming?” Sock’s smile was back, his question pushed to the back of his mind. “Of course hot stuff. I wouldn’t just leave you all alone!” Jonathan rolled his eyes and pulled his suitcase out the door, flipping off the light switch as Sock floated out the door behind him. Making his way downstairs he quickly flipped off all the lights and turned off all the appliances. No sense making his parents come home to an even larger power bill.

Sock followed as Jonathan plodded down to the spare car and threw his suitcase into an already popped open trunk. He quickly fazed through the car door, coming back out again in the backseat. “Seriously, would it kill you to just open the door?” Jonathan sighed as he sat down in the driver's’ seat, pulling out his keys and shoving them into the ignition.

Smirking at the back of Jonathan’s head, Sock said, “Well I could, but then you would have to explain why your car door is opening on it’s own, and we both know that’s a conversation you’d rather not have.” The teen shrugged and nodded his head, “Yeah, I guess.”

The conversation lulled as Jonathan started up the car and gently maneuvered it out of the thin strip of driveway. As he righted the car to head up the street, Jonathan thought. He had, in fact, done some research on the small town of Greygrass before embarking on his little adventure.

There was an entire local news column on the disappearance of the entire Sowachowski family, the town seemingly baffled on how a family of three was able to disappear in a single night. The police department had sent an investigation down to the Sowachowski home, to discover a horrible, bloody crime scene. Later that same day, three messy graves were found, behind the home. Jonathan was willing to bet that was where Sock had… buried his parents, and himself.

Peering into the rear view mirror, he noticed that Sock had taken up the absence of chatter, and was talking mindlessly, about this and that. He had taken his hat off, his bright brown hair taking up the majority of the mirror. His eyes were wide and shining as he commented brightly on what was happening outside of his window (“Woah, Jonathan! Did you see the size of that dog!? I could RIDE on a dog that big!”).

He focused back on the road ahead of him, humming in barely concealed amusement at Sock. As his eyes flicked back up to the mirror, he smiled.

His smile was soft with happiness. As familiar houses and street signs flickered through his window, and Sock’s voice drifted in from the back, alight with childish excitement, Jonathan realized that this was one of the nicest moments of his life.


	4. Arrival

“Jonathan I’m boooored!”

Gritting his teeth Jonathan turned onto another road, trying his hardest to tune out the annoyed whining from the demon in back. As he passed a street sign, he sighed in relief. Only a few more miles. They had been driving for barely 20 minutes when Sock began his whining, and Jonathan was beginning to regret taking the drive at all.

As they passed the town border, Sock went silent, gazing shocked at the large sign that proclaimed, ‘Welcome to Greygrass!’. Looking back at him in the rearview mirror, Jonathan began wondering if this was a bad idea. He had just taken his demon friend back to the town where he killed his parents and himself. Yeah, this could have been thought out more.

Jonathan began to grow nervous at Sock’s prolonged silence, keeping his eyes pinpointed on the road, he avoided looking at Sock at all. As he chanced a look at the rearview mirror, he stared, shocked, at Sock’s face. If he had known that a trip to his home would make Sock smile this much, he would have taken him much sooner.

Dragging his gaze from the enchanting view of an old memory, Sock smiled softly at Jonathan’s inquisitive eyes in the rearview. He scooched away from the door, and leaned his head on Jonathan’s shoulder, staring out the front window with him. For a second, there was silence, just the teen’s quiet breathing and the rough bumps and hum of the car.

“Thank you, Jonathan.”

Eyes widening, Jonathan flashed his eyes towards the demon leaning on his shoulder. Sock had never looked so at peace. His eyes were soft, and his smile shining. Nodding, Jonathan turned his gaze back to the road, where houses were gradually increasing in numbers.

“Of course. Anything for you.”

Now it was Sock’s turn to look surprised, turning his bewildered gaze on Jonathan, who was stubbornly keeping his eyes on the road, avoiding all eye contact as his face took on a light crimson. Smiling that soft smile again, Sock leaned towards him, his lips ghosing over the teen’s cheek. Said teen’s breath hitched, his blush darkening. Changing his mind at the last moment, Sock turned his head back towards the window, a blush of his own adorning his cheeks.

Slowly, Jonathan loosened up, and leaned back into his chair. As his blush faded, he scanned the horizon for any sign of the bulk of the town. As they passed small clusters of homes, he thought about Sock, and recalling the soft breath on his cheek, his chest constricted, surprising him.

Why did he feel so… disappointed?


	5. Home, not a place, but a Person

Jonathan pulled up to the curb, car idling for a few seconds, then the gentle hum of the engine died off as the key was pulled from the ignition. “Well, here we are. We’ll stay here for… tonight and tomorrow, then we’ll head home. My parents will be home in about a week and I don’t think they’d approve of me taking an impromptu vacation.” Jonathan stashed his keys away, and popped open his door, looking back at Sock as he put a foot out the door, “Come on.” Sock was gazing around, drinking in the sight of his hometown. Hard to believe that he was actually back.

Turning back to his charge, Sock shot Jonathan a smile then phased through the back door and to his side. “Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Let’s go, come on, hurry up!” Sensing his impatience, Jonathan let out a loud sigh and shut and locked the car door. Sparing themselves of any more conversation where people could see him, Jonathan pushed open the door to the old hotel, feeling slightly comforted as a blast of cold AC air brushed his face on his way in.

\------------------------------------

Looking up into the bright sky, Jonathan figured they had about half the day to get themselves acquainted with their new surroundings, Jonathan more so than Sock, who was flying to and fro above the teen’s head. “Oh, oh look! I went to school there! Oh, those teachers hated me! Good memories…. Look! That’s where I killed my first squirrel! I remember it like it was yesterday…” Sock began explaining (in great detail, mind you) how the squirrel’s terrified eyes shined up at him and his mother’s old kitchen knife, and how it felt to have warm blood run from it’s little body.

Feeling slightly sickened, Jonathan picked up his pace. Sock, of course, paid no mind, and simply speeded up his own floating. Jonathan peered around at the narrow street. There were small businesses pressed up against each other, lining the road. At a slight break there was a large, stoney high school. It stood up against the bright blue sky, imposing and threatening.

“How old are you?”

Jonathan’s voice cut through Sock’s squirrel story, and caught the little demon off guard. Looking down in confusion, Sock squinted at Jonathan’s face, then looked up at the school. Eyes widening, and mouth forming a perfect ‘o’, Sock’s smile was up again once more. “Oh! Well, biologically I’m 15. I was a Sophomore in high school.” Nodding, Jonathan piped up once again, “What do you mean, biologically?”

Fiddling with his scarf, Sock answered, “Well, I’ve been dead for about a year now. It would have been my birthday last month. July 2nd. But, when I died, I just kinda, stopped aging you know? I’ll be like this forever.” Sock seemed a little sad at the thought, but forced a smile through, “You know, you wouldn’t have to grow up either, if you killed yourself!”

“Not in your lifetime.”

“But I’m immortal!”

“Exactly.”

Jonathan continued his slow walk, distancing himself from the imposing brick school. Sock pouted at Jonathan’s answer, but continued after him anyway. Before they turned the corner, Sock turned back, eyes fixing themselves upon the old grey school. Giving a soft smile, Sock continued around the corner. The teachers may not have liked him, but he had really liked them, and the school. Too bad, they would never know.

\----------------------

“So, where to now?” They had visited the majority of the town at this point, and both were mentally exhausted. Sock from visiting so many old memories, and Jonathan from all of Sock’s riveting stories from each location. “Well, we better head back down to the hotel, and tomorrow I guess… we could go down to my house.” Jonathan went stock still at Sock’s soft voice, turning slowly to look at the floating boy, who was fiddling with his scarf again, eyes trained on the sidewalk.

“A-Are you sure?”

Swallowing, Sock nodded then looked up, giving Jonathan a soft smile, “Yeah, I’m sure.” Eyes softening, Jonathan nodded with a small, rare smile and motioned with his head. “Well, then we better get back and get some rest, right?” Nodding once more, more sure, more confident this time, Sock followed in the shadow of the teen, with the sun closing another day behind them.

\-----------------------

Jonathan leaned back on the bed’s headboard, pillows thick and plentiful beneath him. Sock was currently messing around in the bathroom, trying in vain to pick up the little bottles of shampoo, and the tiny hand soaps. Flicking his sopping wet hair out of his eyes, he looked towards the steamy bathroom, watching Sock slip his hand underneath the little bottles, and lift up, only to have them roll slightly and stop again. Quickly getting frustrated, Sock smashed his hand into the counter and floated angrily away, muttering and huffing to himself.

Jonathan let out a small smile, and rolled off the bed. Standing up again, he began pulling the tight sheets off of the bed. “Why do you need to sleep for so loooong? Do you know how boring it is when all you do is lie comatose for 8 hours?! It’s soooooo boooring!” Sock floated towards the teen, pulling himself up into a sitting position, and planting his butt on the edge of the comforter. Huffing, Jonathan went right past Sock. He laid on the left side of the bed, and pulled the thick blanket up to his chin. Sock floated over and laid on his side, his form appearing to slide in the blankets. “Hey. How ya doin?” With a quick huff, Jonathan bunched up the covers and rolled over. “Come on Jon! Don’t be like that.” Lying still for a second, Jonathan slowly turned himself back around to face the now substantially closer Sock.

Sock had a smile on his face, soft joy shining through. He pulled himself into a ball, and almost forcibly, shoved his head beneath Jonathan’s chin in a quick, abrupt move. As they lay there in the strangely intimate position, Jonathan’s heart was skipping beats, as he felt the light cold emanating from Sock’s form.

Sock stared down at Jonathan’s chest, eyes wide open and breath shallow, waiting to be pushed away. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared himself for Jonathan’s rough hand to push him off the bed by the shoulder, condemned to another night floating above the bed, alone. A few seconds passed, and as he got more and more nervous, finally, Jonathan moved. His hand came closer to Sock’s body, but instead of grabbing his shoulder and pushing away, Jonathan pushed his hand against the small of Sock’s back and pulled him flush against his own warm figure.

Sock’s breathing quickened, shocked at the actions of the other, before a warm smile spread across his face. He quickly relaxed and nuzzled Jonathan’s chest, letting himself fall into a soft lull of peace. Jonathan looked down at the thick red color of Sock’s hat. In a moment of bravery, Jonathan took his hand and put it beneath one of the fuzzy red flaps on the hat. Pausing, he felt Sock stiffen, but offer no protests. Ever so slowly, he pulled up on the red flaps, releasing Sock’s head from it’s fluffy fleece prison, his hair puffing up as it was left exposed. When the hat was all the way off, Jonathan quickly looked up and threw it onto a nearby bed table.

With that out of the way, he let out a soft sigh, and leaned his chin against Sock’s fluffy locks, breathing in softly and sighing in content. As Jonathan fell asleep, face buried in Sock’s thick brown hair, Sock managed something almost akin to actual sleep, the best night he’s had in his entire afterlife.-


	6. First Look Inside

His shoes crunched out a hollow tone as Jonathan walked up the old gravel pathway. At it’s head was an old Victorian style home, with great looming walls and menacing windows. “This, is your house?” Jonathan cast a disbelieving eye at the large home, and jerked a thumb at it.

Shrugging, Sock floated on ahead of the teen, dropping to his feet as he got closer. He stopped at the front doors, Jonathan joining him in seconds, and they both stood still for several minutes. “Well, we better go in huh?” Jonathan said, eyes traveling over the door, and back towards Sock.

Nodding slowly, Sock watched with bated breath as Jonathan’s hand pushed open the large door. It squeaked a loud, lingering protest as it bared its content for the two. Sock floated in slowly, followed by Jon. He shut the door behind them.

“Nice place you got here.” Jonathan remarked, as he looked around, taking in the tall ceiling and long entrance hallway. Nodding, Sock began coming out of his world, and began taking in the old house.

Everything was the same. All his family’s coats were hung up on the coat rack by the door, dusty and ratty from lack of use. He went forward, Jonathan taking up the rear. Forward a couple feet and the right side of the hallway opened up into a large, carpeted living room. It was a rainbow of muted color.

The couch was in the middle of the room, a bright purple loveseat facing a small television. Sock walked over to the far corner of the room where his mother’s old rocking chair sat, and gave the old thing a light push. It squeaked as it leaned back and swung forward. Giving it a sad smile, Sock moved on.

He turned at the sound of a slight squeak, finding himself facing the older. Jonathan’s face was scrunched up, and he pulled his head back and let loose another sneeze. A laugh bubbled it’s way out of Sock’s chest as he heard the noise. It was the tiniest most adorable sneeze he had ever heard!

His laughter snowballed, and soon he was holding his sides as he began floating away in hysteria. Jonathan rubbed his nose and looked up in irritation. “It isn’t that funny.” He grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and resumed looking around. “Oh come on Jonathan! It’s pretty funny! I mean, you sneeze like a kitten!” Sock resumed his crazed laughter while Jonathan huffed to himself.

As he managed to pull himself together, Sock floated right-side up and wiped a tear from his eye, turning towards the teen. “Alright, that’s about it for this room. Hey! Let’s head upstairs!” Shrugging, Jonathan followed after the smaller, as he floated back out to the main hall and went straight for the stairs. “Watch out! 3rd step sags!” Sock cried out, as Jonathan began his accent.

Nodding to himself, Jonathan jumped the offending step and continued upwards. Looking around, Jonathan took in the pictures that hung on the walls of the staircase. There were pictures of Sock. Baby Sock, Kid Sock, all these times in his life immortalized in the thick wooden frames.

Stopping at the top stair, he paused and peered at the topmost photo. It was a family one, with Sock and his parents. There was a man and woman. The man had bright blonde hair interspersed with sun bleached white streaks. This man’s arm was looped around the waist of the mother, who was very nearly the same height as the man. She had beautiful hair, a deep auburn, and vivid green eyes. Sock was a carbon copy of his mother.

“Hey, what’s takin so long Jon?” Sock floated back to the other, looking at what he looked over what had captivated Jonathan. He stopped by the teenager’s side and looked at the photo. “Oh. My parents.”

Sock raised his hand and tried to touch the photo’s surface. His ghostly fingers went through the thin glass over the photograph. Pulling his arm back to himself, he bit his bottom lip, cradling his arm. Looking down at the ground, he blinked furiously in silence. Taking a deep breath he looked back up at Jonathan with a small smile on his face. “Well, let’s go.” He turned and floated back up the stairs quickly.

Jonathan made a move to grab Sock, but missed as the other floated away. As Sock turned the corner and disappeared from sight, Jonathan turned back to the photo. His face steeled, and he reached out and grabbed the wooden frame. Grabbing a spare t-shirt from his side-bag, he took the photo frame gingerly, and wrapped it in the soft cotton. Opening the top flap of his bag, Jon placed the frame gently inside the little tote and shut the flap once more.

“Jonathan, come on! You’re taking forever!” Sock’s voice echoed through the house, a chilling ringing of silence on it’s heels. Quickly tightening the strap that intersected his chest, Jonathan returned to the stairs.

Pulling around the corner, he saw a shut door. More specifically, what was coming out of said door. Sock had fazed through the middle of the door, his legs sticking out haphazardly as he peered at the other side. “Jonathan?” Sock’s voice came from behind the door and his whole body flipped and he was suddenly facing the other. His face was full of excitement. “Check it out! It’s my old room!” Moving over slightly so Jonathan could get to the handle, he smiled wide and went completely into the sealed room.

Reaching out, Jonathan took hold of the cold metal handle, and turned it. The room he stepped in to, he never would have guessed who it belonged to.

The walls were a bright orange hue, it’s coloring hardly daunted by the fact that it hadn’t seen people in at least a year. There was a thick twin sized bed in the corner, covered in a dusty comforter, decorated with the image of all sorts of weapons.

Casting his wide eyes around, the teen turned back to Sock. “This…. is YOUR room?” Sock, who was dragging his translucent hand through a whole shelf full of nick-nacks, looked at the boy in amusement. “Well, yeah it’s mine! Why? Don’t seem like the kind of guy to have a giant stuffed pug?” He pointed into the corner where a giant plastic eyed dog was leaning against his bedpost in a large lump. Shuddering slightly, Jonathan replied, “That is in fact, the least surprising thing about this.”

Sock paused for a second, then threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. His laughter rang through the room, and seemed to make it brighten a bit, like it rejoiced with it’s former tenant. Jonathan smiled a bit at Sock’s giggling, and chuckled lightly. Sock’s laughter died down, the hands grabbing his sides loosened. His hat off kilter he chuckled once more and wiped a tear from his eye. “You are the only one to ever come in here that was not put off Mr. Burrito.”

“Mr. Burrito?”

Laughing again Sock nodded, “Yeah, the pug.”

Sighing the demon turned once more to the door and began floating away, “Well, that’s enough of that room. Let’s go root through some other stuff.” With that, he was gone, already on his way to another room. Looking around the abnormally bright room, Jonathan gave a sigh and followed.


	7. Where I Lie

They had been walking around for a while now, Sock giving in depth tours of each room in the house. Even the bathroom. As they rounded the corner leading to the back door, Sock stopped walking suddenly, grabbing Jonathan’s shoulder to stop him as well.

“Woah, what’s up with y-” Jonathan stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the floor. There, dried and cracking, covering almost the entire floor, was a huge puddle. It was a deep red, and drops had splattered from the center, covering the walls in their gorey art.

“Is… is this where…?” The question was left hanging in the air, it’s meaning covering them both in a blanket of silence. Sock took a deep breath, and willed the tears pricking his vision away, “Y-yeah.” Sock dropped his hand from Jonathan’s shoulder and floated closer to the mess.

As he got closer, the gravity of what he was seeing hit him. This was the blood from his own parents. From where he killed them. Tears smudged his vision, and this time, he couldn’t hold them back. One long shuddering breath was drawn in as the first drops leaked down his cheeks.

They came thick and fast, Sock was quickly reduced to sobs, his body shaking as the ectoplasmic tears dripped from his face and just as quickly evaporated away. Jonathan took soft steps toward him and looped his arms over the demon’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Sock took the invitation, grabbing Jonathan’s hoodie and pulling him closer.

“I- I didn’t… I didn’t want to. I-I swear! I l-loved… I loved them, I loved them so much…” Sock couldn’t manage anymore, and broke down once more, his tears clotting his voice as he sobbed. Rubbing his hand in a circle on Sock’s heaving back, Jonathan murmured into his ear, rocking slightly back and forth in an effort to calm the younger.

Pulling back, Jonathan placed his hand on Sock’s chin and lifted his face so they were making eye contact. “It’s alright Sock, it’s fine. I know, I know it was an accident. It wasn’t your fault.” Jonathan murmured sweetly as Sock’s tears slowed down, reduced to the occasional sniffle, Sock pulled his head from Jonathan’s hand and nuzzled into his chest as his raspy breathing calmed down.

Jonathan looked down at the demon, his bright red hat and vibrant yellow goggles shoved into his face. Wrapping his arms around his demon, Jonathan pulled him close. “Come on, let’s go.” Another sniffle escaped the smaller as he nodded and pulled away. Resuming his floating, Sock went right over the redness, refusing to look down at all. Jonathan took his time stepping on the floor only in places where it was barren of color.

Sock, of course, simply floated through the closed door, while Jonathan had to stop and open it, carefully avoiding touch any of the dried mess. Stepping outside, he slammed the door shut and continued in the shadow of Sock. Sock still sniffled, occasionally reaching an arm up to wipe at his face.

Jogging lightly, the teen caught up and resumed his plod. The pair stayed in silence as they walked deeper into the backyard of the house. Looking around, Jonathan noticed the thick flowerbeds spotting the yard, the beaten up old shed near the backwall, and at the top of a small hill, sat a gnarly tree. It’s limbs were covered with velvet green leaves, but jutted out sharply as if to scratch those who came near. This was where they were headed.

As the tree came closer, so did three small mounds at it’s base. Slabs of stones stuck up from the ground at the tree, topping each of the mounds. They hit the base of the hill, but Sock continued, simply continuing to float up to the tree. Jonathan followed as his curiosity peaked with the crest of the hill. Sock stopped as he faced the three lumps, letting out another sniffle. Jonathan looked at the stone slabs, reading their inscriptions.

On the far right, ‘Mom’.

The middle, ‘Dad’.

The farthest left, and the smallest of the three, ‘Me’.

Jonathan’s breath hitched as he shot a quick look over to his emotional companion. This was it. This was where Sock was buried.


	8. A Little Bit Deeper

The pair stared at the graves in a somber silence. The silence crushed Jonathan, who was unable to do much of anything at the moment. Looking over at his companion, he noticed the icy sheen that went over his vibrant green eyes. His chest tightened at the thought of Sock’s pain. Thinking quickly he blurted out, “What were they like?”

Sock looked up, shocked at Jonathan’s outburst and his question. “…What?”

Clearing his throat Jonathan looked up into the eyes of his demon, “Your parents. What were they like?” Sock remained shocked for several seconds, then that dissolved into a small smile. Looking down at the graves once again he smiled wider, “They were wonderful.”

Sock began talking, talking all at once. He talked of ever birthday, of every trip to the park. He spoke of his parent’s quirks. How his dad used to itch his nose whenever he was caught doing something by his mom. How his mom never blushed but instead turned an incredibly deep red, spreading from her head to her shoulders.

As he spoke of all his fond memories, Jonathan saw how much he loved his parents, how much he noticed about them, how much he cared for them. When his speech began to slow, as he ran out of quirks and stories and bedtime stories to tell, Jonathan said, “Tell me about you.”

Sock smiled wider than he’d ever smile before and he trudged back into his stories. How he had loved going to school, seeing the disgust the other kids would shoot at him with their eyes. How many times he had tried to make friends. He wilted in front of Jonathan, but then his eyes brightened and he spoke of how he loved to collect.

He collected everything. He collected pinecones, and those small pretty rocks you find in your driveway, and books. Sock collected memories. Sock wanted to be a chef when he was older. He loved to cook, and to discover what tasted right with what. At this Jonathan was surprised. He had never considered that Sock had had a goal in life. He amended his carelessness by asking what Sock’s favorite recipes were. They were apple pie and beef roast. “Anything else I should now about the amazing Napoleon?” Jonathan chuckled lightly when Sock went a bright pink at the mention of his real name.

His eyes suddenly lit up and he raised a finger quickly, “I can play the violin!” Jonathan was gobsmacked. “Seriously?”

Sock nodded eagerly at his charge. Just before he could speak more about his music, Jonathan looked up at the sky. Cursing he stood, “Sorry Sock. We gotta cut this short. It’s getting late.” Sock noticed the dipping sun, and the darkness of night following in it’s wake. Nodding sadly, he floated to his feet, and followed Jonathan down the hill and back to the car out front.

As they climbed into the small car, Sock cast one last sad glance at his home before they pulled away. The steady rumble of the car engine was the only breaker of silence as they drove, both of them oddly silent.

The silence prevailed as they pulled into the motel, as they climbed up to their room, and as Jonathan got ready for bed. As they were settling into bed, Sock once again pressed against Jonathan’s chest, the demon spoke.

“Hey Jonathan?”

“Yeah?”

Sock tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to the side of Jonathan’s jaw. “Thank you.”

At that the demon curled up tight and drifted off, leaving his shell shocked human up to process what just happened.

Jonathan looked blankly ahead of him, then, slowly, a smile crept up on his face. Looking down at Sock’s relaxed face, Jonathan gently placed two small kisses on his face, one on each cheek. Pulling the demon close, he drifted off to sleep, not seeing the smile that breezed over the smaller’s sleeping face.


	9. Respects Paid

Jonathan’s eyes fluttered open with a start, as thick morning sunlight streamed in from the window. He yawned loudly and look down, surprised to see Sock still there, still as close to sleeping as he could get. He smiled down at the other, and dipped his head slowly to place an impulsive kiss on the demon’s forehead, before he pulled away and dropped himself off the bed quietly.

Sock’s eyes cracked open as he felt Jonathan’s heat leave, and he heard the footsteps fall away from the bed. He sat up quietly and watched as Jonathan opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a clean t-shirt. The teen pulled off his old shirt and was about to throw on the new one when he noticed Sock was up.

“What are you doing?”

Sock yawned and stretched his arms above his head, “Nothin’, just enjoying the view hot stuff.” Jonathan’s face went bright red and he threw the t-shirt over his head. Sock laughed and got a face full of t-shirt as Jonathan spoke, “Come on, I got some stuff to do before we head home.”

Sock threw the old t-shirt to the side of the bed and floated up into the air. “What could you possibly have to do? You don’t even live here!” Jonathan just scoffed and threw his hoodie on. He walked out the door without another word, and Sock scrambled to catch up.

–

Jonathan nodded and smiled at the cashier as he took his change and grabbed the bouquet off the counter. He turned quickly and exited the store, Sock on his heels. Sock looked down at the bright flowers curiously. “What are those for?”

Jonathan gave no answer, only a shrug. Sock pouted but was content for the silence as they both jumped back into the old car. Sock managed his silence as they drove, but only until they pulled away from the main road, and the tires hit the thick gravel of his old driveway.

“Jonathan? What are you doing?”

Jonathan was still silent. He pulled the car up to the front of the house and pulled the key from the engine, the low rumbling stopping slowly. He popped open the door and stepped out. Sock followed, feeling a certain sense of tension as Jonathan walked around the house, and began approaching the hill once again.

Sock was silent as they came over the ridge, the graves of his parents and of himself coming into view. Jonathan walked over to his Mom and Dad’s grave and kneeled between them. He said something under his breath, then took 3 flowers from the bouquet and settled them on the dirt of his mother’s grave.

He turned and did the same with his father’s grave. He stood once more, still with almost two dozen flowers clutched in his hand.

He suddenly flipped around and walked up to Sock. He slowly lifted the hand that held the bouquet and presented it to the demon. “These are for you.”

Sock had started crying the second Jonathan had kneeled in front of his parents, but now the tears came in earnest, the glowing tears dripping from his face. He ignored the flowers entirely and threw himself at Jonathan, clutching the other’s neck.

“Thank you.”

Jonathan smiled and hugged Sock back. “Anything for you, Sock.”

Anything for you…

**Author's Note:**

> http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/128465889801/6ft-beneath-myself


End file.
